This invention relates to a paperboard tray exhibiting reduced warping. A continuing problem of paperboard tray warp or torquing has resulted in interruption of packaging operations. Paperboard trays, coated on their interior surface by polyesters or nylons, are often used to package and transport frozen food products such as biscuits from the producer to the end use fast food chain. These trays are formed from flat die cut blanks into locked corner trays having vertical sidewalls. Because of inherent paperboard stiffness and springback of the sidewall panel score lines, the formed trays tend to warp from corner to corner. When warping occurs the empty trays will not convey on equipment of the packager and down time and loss of product occurs.